


More of the Kidfic AU - 9

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [9]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted bits and pieces that were too short and silly to be stand-alones, even in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 9

[Aaaaand then Sascha spammed me Victoria's real-life lj, and suggested the obvious applications, and, well. Quoted lines are from a post about... Australia, I think? Caps are meant as no reflection whatsoever on real, non-ten-year-old Victoria. Who also doesn't bite people for revenge, I think.]

 

//Beckett, Carden, Chiz, Saporta, Suarez and I all ate food at a thai restaurant. Dropped into a few bars. Passed out early. //

Butcher’s friends took me and my baby brother to a restaurant and it was AWESOME and Gabe told the waitress about the cobra so he was busy and so NOBODY was staring at me when I ate my awesome beef thing, and then they took us to the SHOW and it was in a BAR and it was SO COOL except the Michaels kept covering our eyes every time something happened because they said if not dad’d kill them. Ugh.

//Forced Ryan to come out with us. Ryan, Gabe, some friends and I went to a place called The Carlton Club. //

Ryan said he didn’t want to hang out with little kids and anyway we had a babysitter, but Butcher was taking everybody else to the skateboard place and Ryan’s weird about skateboarding now so he didn’t have an excuse. ANYWAY, I was hanging with a little kid too, and I wasn’t even complaining about it even though Bob’s kind of afraid of Gabe.

The high school kids from the Carlton Club were doing a street fair for kids, and it was on the wrong part of town so we didn’t know a lot of people but me and Ray got the band to let us play with them and it was AWESOME, and then Ryan started saying oh god oh god and there was JON WALKER who is ALSO AWESOME. And then he danced with us. I mean Jon danced with us. Ryan sort of stood around and looked freaked out.

~~

 [At this point, Pete, ever obliging, saw fit to go back in time and say in an interview,

//Q: Do you think Panic! is a better band than Fall Out Boy?

A: Haha. "Which kid do you love the best?" //

Indeed, Mr. Wentz.]

~~

 The thing is, Pete knows it’s an idiotic idea. It’s not like he’s even kidding himself about how idiotic it is and how disastrous it could end up, and actually, it’s not even that he doesn’t have time to stop the words before they reach his mouth, because there’s that split second — just that moment when he absolutely can, he can nod and smile and just say the nice, safe things.

But the thing _is_ , though, that you can’t do shit like that. And that’s something Gerard can understand, anyway — something they’ve talked about, since right back in the beginning, because it intertwines with so many things, is the truth in so many things: that you _can’t_ not do things just because they’re idiotic, just because they aren’t safe, just because they could fuck things up. That’s pretty much the number one reason Pete’s terrified of the day his kids hit the nursing home and start dating people, because that’s something he’s never hid from them. And it’s not like he’s going to start living differently with _Gerard_ , of all people.

Also, hell, there’s always the off chance it’ll just be something nice they can do together.

So he opens his mouth and says, still leaning over Gerard’s sketches, “That one’s seriously great. Hey, do you think you could let me put it on a Clan hoodie?”

~~

[Pete is right to worry. Earnest discussions about art and commercialism are very bad for your sex life, as Gerard is extremely surprised to discover.]

~~

Pete is pretty used by now to being a guy who has money, but he’d never been a guy with money who was _dating_ — hadn’t been before Patrick was gone, anyway; since then there’d been one or two dating experiences that have made him a bit more aware of what exactly it could mean.

“Hey,” He says to Brian, that first time Gerard’s name comes up, William bringing in coffee and making strange faces at him that are probably meant to tell him not to forget the APF, “he’s not going to be one of those Oh-my-god-you-have- _money_ people, is he?”

“Frankly, I’ll be a little surprised if he notices,” Brian mutters, and Pete’s pretty sure Brian himself doesn’t know if he’s supposed to hear, and then he says, “No, no, I don’t think so.”

~~

“Dad,” Brendon says one entirely random Saturday morning, already bouncing on Pete’s bed, “Dad, dad, dad.”

“What,” Pete says, blinking. Bouncy kids are generally fun when one is awake already, but this is the kind of wake up call you never really get used to.

“Dad,” Brendon says, landing neatly, “I’m gonna marry Bob, is that okay?”

Pete is tempted to say yes; after all, Brendon’s actually _asked permission_.

“Isn’t he a little young for you?” He says instead. “Maybe you should marry Spencer instead.”

Brendon considers that, while Pete’s inner Gee voice earnestly explains about how he’s presenting love as something that can be easily substituted to his children. (Pete likes Gerard a lot, he really does, but in this particular instant he can fuck off; Pete was asleep here.) Then he says, “Okay!” and bounces off the bed again.


End file.
